


King and lionheart

by tyrantVetinari



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrantVetinari/pseuds/tyrantVetinari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке: Деван и Ширен учатся целоваться, Давос замечает их. Размышления о том, почему Сиворты обречены влюбляться в Баратеонов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King and lionheart

В первое мгновение Ширен непривычно и неприятно чувствовать чужие – теплые, мягкие – губы на своих губах – тонких, унаследованных от отца, разве что только гораздо реже плотно сжимаемых в одну линию.

В следующее мгновение Ширен позволяет языку Девана Сиворта раздвинуть ее губы, а его руке – неуверенно лечь на ее талию. Она слышала, что рыцарям положено обнимать леди, когда они целуются.

Потом Ширен понимает, что ни один из рассказов, слухов, прочитанных историй, в которых фигурировали поцелуи, не могут сравниться с реальностью. Ни один из них не переносит в материальный мир ни цвета, ни вкуса, ни тактильных ощущений – ничего из того, что чувствует Ширен, когда одиннадцатилетний оруженосец Деван Сиворт учит ее целоваться.

Когда она осмеливается открыть глаза, то обнаруживает, что глаза Девана – большие, круглые, самого простого и родного на свете карего цвета – лишь полуприкрыты. Внезапно Ширен кажется, что в них промелькнуло что-то такое, чего она ни разу в жизни не видела… ни у кого.

*  
\- Давай я научу тебя целоваться? – Деван предложил это просто, спонтанно и естественно, словно предлагал научить делать рогатки или плавать.

Он видел, как опешила Ширен, и уже хотел взять свои слова обратно или засмеяться, свести это к шутке, когда она тихо выдохнула:

\- Давай.

Задолго до этого разговора Деван хвастался, что уже сотню раз в жизни целовался, хотя ни разу даже не обнимал девушку. И идти сейчас на попятный было поздно. Чисто теоретически он знал, как это делается, поэтому полагал, что все будет в порядке. А руки предательски дрожали, и он не мог понять, в чем дело.

Ширен говорила, что ее первый поцелуй будет с рыцарем, а потом она выйдет за него замуж и будет любить до самой смерти. Тем не менее, сейчас она стояла во дворе – там же, где они обычно играли – и собиралась поцеловать его, Девана Сиворта.

За пару секунд до того, как поцеловать ее, он попытался себе представить, каково это будет. Приятели-оруженосцы рассказывали, что это противно – целоваться с девчонкой. Они корчили рожи и хохотали, и их хохот резал слух. А Деван не мог уяснить, как может быть противно что-то, что связано с Ширен.

С маленькой, нежной Ширен.

Ему захотелось ласково провести тыльной стороной ладони по окаменевшей части ее лица, поцеловать каждое серое пятно – не как сейчас собирался поцеловать ее в губы, а как мать целовала в детстве его ожоги и они проходили. 

Деван сдержался.

И постарался своим поцелуем передать ей каждую частичку той огромной, переполняющей, располняющей грудную клетку нежности, что испытывал к девочке.

*  
Давос заметил детей из окна замка. Его сын-оруженосец и принцесса Ширен некогда сумели найти общий язык и подружиться, что не могло не радовать Давоса, периодически наблюдающего за их совместными играми. Сам король Станнис прекрасно знал об этой дружбе, но вряд ли догадывался о ее глубине, что стало ясно, когда луковый рыцарь увидел детей целующимися во дворе.

Ширен бы никогда не поцеловала его по собственной инициативе. Видимо, Деван не терял времени. Не то что его отец.

Губы Давоса тронула грустная улыбка. По всей видимости, Сиворты по природе своей обречены влюбляться в Баратеонов. Точно был в них особого рода магнит, притягивающий к себе Сивортов, где бы они ни оказались, хоть за сотню тысяч лье, хоть за бескрайними просторами моря. И тогда Сиворт уже ничего не мог с собой поделать.

А что тут, собственно говоря, можно сделать, когда сквозь кожу, ломая ребра, остервенело рвется наружу желание заполнить им всю свою жизнь, каждую пустую клетку не сложенной еще мозаики? А все остальное, с ним не связанное, черствое, изгнившее, покрытое пылью – растоптать, сжечь, как идолы Старых богов. И принести в жертву – только не Владыке света, а своему королю.

Королю Станнису.

Давос Сиворт положил бы весь мир к ногам своего короля, если бы это было в его силах, но по-настоящему он владеет только своими мыслями и сердцем, хотя и последним, судя по учащающемуся биению, гулким ,отчаянным эхом проносящемуся по всему телу, - уже нет. Сердце королю – слишком малая жертва.

Выскочка. Контрабандист. Лорд Дождливого Леса.

Единственный, кому король Станнис доверяет при тусклом свете свечей, отражающемся в его короне червонного золота (зубцы в виде языков пламени с соответствующим отражением кажутся живыми), все свои секреты. Единственный, кто знает короля Станниса как свои пять пальцев – те самые, которые этот же король обрубил и которые глухой болью отозвались в сердце последнего. Болью, разделенной с контрабандистом.

Наедине Станнис цедил, что Давос переоценивает его терпение, а тот был полностью в его королевской власти. Впрочем, неизменные теплые нотки предательски проскальзывали в его голосе даже в те минуты, когда король был тверд и непреклонен, а для Давоса именно это было проявлением высшей милости. Наедине Станнис растягивал губы в слабой, но искренней улыбке, а Давос улыбался в ответ, зная, что только король может истолковать его слова и жесты верно. Наедине Станнис целовал его глубже, безумнее и отчаяннее, чем Деван – королевскую дочь. А Давос чаще, тяжелее дышал, точно пламя Рглора, которого он ненавидел, жгло изнутри, хмурил лоб, стонал ему в губы, откидывал голову назад, выгибая спину, от спешки и волнения путался в заклепках на дублете. Кожа горела от прикосновений короля, а тот вжимал контрабандиста в стену, оставляя синяки, яростно вбиваясь в его тело короткими резкими толчками...

Ширен отстранилась первой. Деван понимал, что должен был сам предотвратить поцелуй, сказать, что для первого урока достаточно, но никак не мог себя заставить.

\- Довольно для первого раза… наверное. Да? – как всегда, тихо и не слишком уверенно произнесла она, заглядывая Девану в глаза и стараясь отыскать там отражение тех же чувств, что видела во время поцелуя.

\- Конечно, - улыбнулся в ответ оруженосец.

Когда она ушла, Деван Сиворт еще некоторое время стоял во дворе, пытаясь восстановить дыхание и справиться с нахлынувшими чувствами.

С легкой усмешкой луковый рыцарь отстранился от окна.

По всей видимости, Сиворты обречены влюбляться в Баратеонов.


End file.
